denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Ian
Ian (이안, Ian) is a character in Denma. Summary She's an assistant commissioner in the planet Moab. Biography Past In Kuan's Fridge (25), it reveals that Kuan's Fridge never rots or rusts, so that's why they named this object Quanx a fridge, then that means it's the perfect place for storing dead bodies or evidence, that's the main reason she spent so many years trying to persuade the old man Kuan. Current time In Kuan's Fridge (10), in the police station, a Goldwing deliverer tries to deliver a gold package for the assistant commissioner to a police officer. The secretary shows her to a hologram and reports they're Sumai's henchmen. A police officer calls to her who's playing golf, and says he has a package for her. She sees a clock and says Goldwing is right on time as always. The secretary reports the circumstances suggest Sumai's after some drugs one of the banished organizations left behind, and he seems to have high expectations for both the quality and quantity of the merch. She says the way Sumai sets his goals and carries them out it's so like him. The secretary reports it appears Sumai provided Quanxs to the outer planet dealers, and he didn't want people in planet Moab know about his dealings, about five or six Quanxs have made attempts so far, but they all failed, and he asks they should strike them now. She says they leave Sumai's henchmen, because Kuan's Fridge isn't something a Quanx can open anyway, besides, all they got at the moment is that he's after the fridge, too, but that's not enough of a reason to arrest him, and they've to deal with them inside the fridge. She says Sumai's henchmen probably expect to see some cheap drugs inside the fridge, and she wishes she could be there to see the looks on their faces when they see what's really inside. She takes out six Kuan's Fridge Membership Cards and says just all the lot these fridge members have collected. At this time, she's surprised to there's one key missing, and says if someone else gets a hold of the fridge before them, they'll bad. The police calls and reports to her that Kuan's Fridge just opened. She sees the fridge and thinks she knew that, Kuan was up to something when he mumbled so he wanted this to happen. She orders to Alpha squad that they just secure their key first, and put them all inside the fridge and close it right away, and once the police retrieved the key, make sure he get out of there stat, and he use the key to get in and out of the fridge just like she told him, and in the meantime, have the other squad members open the fridge door again. All the rest go into the fridge, and they see heads. She orders to the police tactical team that they close the door. She orders that the police open the fridge again with the key he got, and it'll lead him to a different place, which is filled with the stuff Sumai is actually looking for. Outside the Kuan's Fridge, a police sends out a bird drone so the police tactical team can measure up inside the fridge and they have a conversation that, according to the intel from the Intelligence Bureau, the story goes that no matter how long someone leave something inside, it never rots or rusts, so that's why they named this object Quanx a fridge, then that means it's the perfect place for storing dead bodies or evidence, that's the main reason she spent so many years trying to persuade the old man Kuan. A police officer says to the other police officer that when they report the inventory to her, let's just leave out a few of these boxes, and they're practically experts at this now so they can't get caught. The soldier and another soldier see the police SWAT team and their robots secretly. The soldier calls and report to the General that this woman is the only one who can mobilize the police SWAT team. The General says this bitch don't make a move unless she has to, that means the refrigerator is definitely worth something. The soldier says he thinks this is where they should back off now, and if they find out the military and the police got into a conflict because of stolen goods, and the General shouts that then he'll be the one who'll be dishonorably discharged, not him, and why did it have to be the police. The General thinks something and says if that bitch is in on it, that means that fridge is filled with goodies, and it's worth risking a little disturbance, it's better to share than to watch someone else take them all, so they're pulling out, but they'll use mercenaries from the outer planets, and he orders that he should patch him through to Carlburn's Quanx Legion. Marvin calls to Hazz and reports that, Sumai tried to steal drugs, so he could pay back the money, but a police inspector who has him at the palm of her hand took the initiative, and he says with Aorica gone, those drugs belong to whoever gets the first, their worth is enough to buy a whole planet, what he's saying is that he can take the drug, and let him cash them out without any trouble. Hazz is unpleasant that those hooligans always have a way with their words. Marvin says but Sumai isn't lying. Hazz thinks something and says that if what Sumai is saying is true, the value of those products far exceeds the legal boundaries, and they don't have anything to lose, so let's check it out. OBs are arrive to Kuan's Fridge. Shaved ice seller says it looks like the people have already begun. The in charge of SWAT team asks to OBs that who they're and what they do want. Shaved ice seller answers they're friends of the old man Kuan and they're the protectors of this refrigerator. The in charge of SWAT team says Kuan gave them the key, so it's no longer personal property. Shaved ice seller says that was done without their consent, and they believe in Kuan's judgment, but they must take the key back, and they'll erase the SWAT team's existence without a trace. The in charge of SWAT team melts and Shaved ice seller dissolves rest of the police officers and reads a memory. Shaved ice seller says the key looks like he now knows who to go after. In her bedroom, Shaved ice seller reads her memories. She's wakes up and surprised that OBs are in her home. Shaved ice seller says to Crescent moon that the keys are inside the toilet's water tank. Crescent moon says he didn't know the police also use a place like that to hide things. She tries to shoot the gun, but Shaved ice seller melts it. Green guy says they mean her no harm, and he flicks his ability at her and stuns her. Crescent moon finds keys and comes to them. Shaved ice seller erases her memories after the point she took Kuan's offer. Crescent moon says the keys are one short because there were supposed to be seven of them. Shaved ice seller says the last one seems to be inside Kuan's Fridge, and they should think of a way to get it. Category:Characters Category:Female